Love, I mean, Pumpkin Making
by redridingharlot
Summary: Sebastian wants to carve pumpkins with his boyfriend, Kurt doesn't, smut occurs.


**Author's Note: This is for yesterdays prompt for spooky halloween Kurtbastian week, pumpkin making.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own glee.**

* * *

**Warning, smut.**

* * *

"Sebastian Theodore Smythe, I know you aren't planning on having us carve pumpkins. Does it look like I really want to do that?" Kurt asked when his boyfriend of seven months entered their apartment, holding two decent sized pumpkins and smirking.

Sebastian placed them on the counter before straddling Kurt, "Come on sexy, we didn't have any plans tonight and I thought you liked seeing me all messy."

"When I said that I thought you was talking about spending the night fucking, not carving pumpkins." Kurt muttered turning his head to avoid Sebastian's kisses.

"Please baby, I wanted to carve pumpkins with you, then we can fuck each other senseless."

"Halloween is still weeks away." Kurt said, knowing he was going to cave.

"Yes it is." Sebastian grinded down on Kurt, "And we're carving pumpkins now."

Kurt laughed, "Fine, but I'm changing this outfit is not getting to get pumpkinfied."

Five minutes later Kurt left their room wearing just a tshirt and briefs, Sebastian was spreading newspaper out but turned when he heard Kurt, "That's my shirt you know."

"You're the one that wants to carve pumpkins Smythe." Kurt said, picking up the knife, cutting the top off of the pumpkin, "Save your insides, we're making pies and baking seeds."

"You don't even like pumpkin pie." Sebastian commented. Kurt plopped some of the pumpkin guts in a pan, now that they were carving the pumpkins that was what he was going to focus on. "Can't we throw the stuff away like normal people?"

"No. You like pumpkin pie Bas. Help me?"

Kurt leaned back when Sebastian stood behind him, letting his hands fall to the edge of the counter as Sebastian pressed against him, resting his chin on his shoulder and grabbing the spoon to scoop the seeds from the pumpkin. Kurt pressed back again, smirking when he felt Sebastian's hardness, "You aren't really going to make me carve a pumpkin when we could be spending our alone time in a different manner are you?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, it was taking all his willpower not to take Kurt right there, "Come on, it won't take long. But if you keep distracting me it will."

Kurt sighed, turning around, "You know what Bas, you can have fun with your pumpkins, I have a little problem that needs fixing. And if you won't fix it, I will."

Sebastian dropped the spoon, grabbing Kurt and pulling him in for a kiss before he walked away. One hand worked to unbutton Kurt's shirt the other went to unbutton his pants. "You aren't going anywhere."

Kurt tilted his head back, letting Sebastian tug his clothes off before the man stepped back, taking his own off and pulling out the small bottle of lube they kept in the kitchen. Kurt promptly pulled himself up on the counter, leaning back and spreading his legs, letting Sebastian prep him. Sebastian planted kisses up Kurt's thigh to his chest. "Ready babe?"

Kurt nodded, pulling Sebastian up to him by his hair and kissing him as Sebastian eased his way in, a few months ago, they got themselves tested and when they found out they were clean they tossed their condoms, prefering the feel of skin on skin. Sebastian took Kurt's earlobe in his mouth teasing it gently as he thrust in and out slowly. When he knew it wouldn't cause any discomfort he sped up, both of them groaning and moaning, their sweat slick bodies rubbing against each other.

"Harder Bas. I get more action from my vibrator." Kurt panted, wrapping his arms around the other's neck as he was lifted off the counter and pushed against the wall.

"How's this babe?" Sebastian grunted, trying to keep himself from cumming, "Hard enough? Fast enough?"

"Mmhm." Kurt arched as he came between them, scratching down Sebastian's back as he orgasmed. Sebastian slowly rode out his orgasm before placing Kurt on the ground, leaning heavily against him.

"Shower then pumpkin carving?" Sebastian questioned, not moving from his spot. He felt more than saw Kurt nod and slowly he led the way to the bathroom which was sure to lead to more having sex before cleaning up.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was fun, what did you think?**


End file.
